


Christmas Time in the City

by Sparrowsverse



Category: Bandom, Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is..., The Young Veins, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Minor Violence, Slash, male/male relationship, skippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has been stalking the cute busker for a few weeks now and still isn’t any closer to talking to him.  An encounter almost ruins his chances for ever talking to the guy, but a second chance is given due to unexpected friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Time in the City

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 sodamnskippy xmas fic exchange, I hope what I wrote you like mayqueen. :) I tried to actually combine all three prompts, but I could only fit in the second prompt with a little bit of the first. I just wanted to thank laine89 for the wonderful beta and I hope everyone else who reads the fic enjoys it as well. I also made bonus content!
> 
> This was written as a christmas gift for mayqueen517
> 
>  **Prompt:** 1.) I love any and all conversations in fic. I love frank conversations about the issues of a real relationship. I would love any and all kind of conversations about sex and Kevin's problems (or lack thereof) about it.  
>  2.) I also love crossovers and I am super duper into superpowered Kevin and Mike! Or ooh, Mike the X-man (of a sort) and Kevin the one without or something. Basically: MUTANT AU, PLZ?  
> 3.) Most of all, I would absolutely love a faily awkward, but still pretty great, view into the two of them attempting to talk about how Mike loves biting and Kevin has kind of a pain kink. Or something of that nature. :-D
> 
> FANMIX: [If Music be the Food of Love, Play On](http://sparrowsverse.livejournal.com/161412.html)

Mike Carden sipped at his coffee as he mingled with the rest of the small crowd, a chill in the air from the winter wind. A figure in the middle was playing his heart out on his guitar.

People sang along, knowing the words to the music drifting through the air. But Mike’s attention was on the busker.

He had been coming here for weeks and he still wasn’t any closer to talking to the young man—the really cute young man with curly hair, brown eyes and a nice smile—who should have been inside warming up, not freezing his fingers off in the cold of Chicago’s winter.

After finishing off his drink, Mike tossed the paper cup into a nearby trash bin and headed off. He was a little late for work already.

Quickening his step, Mike walked the two blocks to the music store where he worked.

The sign for ‘Almost Here Music’ greeted Mike’s sight as he entered the store, the bell jingling over his head merrily as he stamped his booted feet on the floor mat, knocking the snow off.

"And how was stalking your adorable busker today, Mike?"

"Fuck off, Bill,” Mike muttered as he stalked past Bill Beckett.

“I love you too!” Bill sing-songed at him.

Sighing, Mike shrugged off his coat and went to the stock room; he groaned at all of the boxes that had been barely unpacked. He grumbled under his breath as he headed back to the store front.

“Why hasn’t the stock been unpacked yet, Bill?” Mike asked as he glared at Bill, arms crossed over his chest.

“I’m in a delicate condition,” Bill said, shooting wounded eyes at Mike and gave off a fake sounding cough. “You know I’m just getting over a cold.”

“Bullshit.”

Bill just pouted at Mike.

Groaning, Mike pictured the boxes in the back room and with barely a thought, they reappeared in the front of the store.

“I love it when you do that,” Bill said gleefully as he came around from the counter to start opening the boxes.

Mike panted a little. “You’re just lazy.”

Bill pointed a finger at Mike. “That too.” And started to open the boxes.

Instruments were handed over to Mike, who took them gently as they disappeared in his hands and then reappeared in their proper places in the store. It took less than ten minutes before all of the stock was out, and Bill grinned as the boxes disappeared into the large dumpster behind the store.

Mike idly rubbed his forehead. “Are you done using and abusing me?”

“It’s not use and abuse, Mike!” Bill tutted at him while waggling a finger. “It’s merely using the best strategy available.”

“Great,” Mike muttered. “If you don’t need me anymore, I’m going to go lie down in the back before my music lesson gets here.”

Bill waved him off and glanced around the store, happy with how everything was laid out. Black Friday really cleaned them out, and the new stock had only come in.

Ever since the various music games had come out for gaming consoles more and more kids wanted to play instruments and be in bands.

It was definitely profitable for Bill and his business.

Two hours passed by and Bill had sold a guitar, pads of sheet music, guitar picks and a couple of drum stick kits. Mike was just wandering out to the front when the door opened and the bell jingled signalling the next customer.

Glancing up, Mike smiled as he greeted his music student. “Hey Ryan,” He said while shaking hands with the young man.

Ryan gave a half smile. “Hey Mike.” He handed Mike the money for today’s lesson. “What are we learning today?”

Mike grinned smugly as Ryan groaned.

“You’re going to cramp my fingers today, aren’t you?” Ryan complained as they headed over to the designated area, acoustic guitars set up as they sat down on the chairs.

“As long as you’ve been practising, your fingers shouldn’t cramp up,” Mike grinned and strummed a chord.

Ryan just scowled and followed along as the lesson started.

Mike gave words of encouragement of where Ryan had improved and pointed out what he could work on for the next lesson as it winded down.

“That was good for this week, Ryan,” Mike smiled encouragingly at him as they set the acoustic guitars.

“I hope so,” Ryan smiled secretively as he gathered his winter coat and multiple scarves. “I’ve been practising.”

“Good!” Mike grinned at him giving a thumb up. “Whatever you’re doing, keep it up.”

Ryan just chuckled and shook his head as he adjusted his messenger bag and hat. “I’ll see you next week, Mike.”

Waving him off, Mike did a full body stretch along the chair.

 _Now, if only talking to the busker was as easy as teaching Ryan, I’d be set._ Mike mused as he stood up and then grimaced as he heard what was pouring out of the speakers.

“Damnit, Bill! I told you, no more Chipmunk Christmas music!!”

Bill just laughed. “It’s Christmas time in the city, Mikey! Don’t you want to be festive?”

Mike glared his best ‘I’m going to kill you now, Bill’ glare and crossed his arms. Bill, the fucker, just laughed and fiddled with the volume control on the music system behind him.

Alvin and the Chipmunks blared out louder.

 _~ Christmas, Christmas time is near,  
Time for toys and time for cheer.  
We've been good, but we can't last,  
Hurry Christmas, Hurry fast.  
Want a plane that loops the loop,  
Me, I want a Hula-Hoop.  
We can hardly stand the wait,  
Please Christmas don't be late.~_

 

~~~

Mike had a late shift today at the music store and for once he could enjoy staring at the busker on the street. He still didn’t know his name, but he didn’t really care at this point as long as he could drink in his fill.

Okay, so maybe he was being a creepy stalker, but the musician was cute and really good on the guitar.

All pluses in Mike’s book.

Beanie jammed on his head and gloved hands wrapped around his coffee cup, Mike listened as the song changed tempo and Christmas music was now being sounded out from the strings. Groaning, Mike endured the Christmas music. He got enough of it from work and now he was being assaulted by it outside and by his cute busker too!

Mike hummed along with the final chorus and watched as the busker bowed low to the crowd and grinned brightly as the people dropped coins and bills into the empty guitar case.

Standing at the back, Mike finished off his coffee cup and slowly started to gather up the courage to actually go speak to the guy when a figure broke off from the crowd with an extra coffee in hand and stood in front of the busker.

 _Ryan?_ Mike thought in confusion as he watched his music student help the busker pack up, hand over the coffee cup and disappeared with him down the street.

 _What the hell?_

Confused and annoyed at not knowing what was going on, Mike headed to work in a huff.

Mike banged the door open, and Bill looked up to see him make his way into the store, looking upset.

“And what has your panties in a wad?” Bill asked as he thumbed a page of his magazine in front of him.

Mike just glared at him and headed to the back to hang up his jacket.

Bill didn’t have to wait long before Mike stomped back up to the front and flopped down into the stool, chin resting on his hands and elbows resting on the table. Bill turned another page. He just had to wait Mike out and then he’d spill what was wrong with him.

Ten minutes passed by before Mike sighed.

Bill tried not to smirk.

“Ryan knows that busker guy,” Mike said and let his head hit the front counter with an audible thump.

“Your busker?” Bill asked confused.

Mike nodded.

“But isn’t that good news?”

“I don’t know.”

Bill hummed a little. “Well, when Ryan comes in for his next lesson you have a chance to ask some questions about your adorable busker fellow.”

Mike perked up a little at that thought.

“See! It’ll work out,” Bill said reassuringly and patted Mike on the shoulder. “Now come help with me with stock, bitch.”

Grumbling under his breath, Mike teleported the boxes into the room and the duo set to work.

~~~

The questions that Mike was preparing to ask Ryan, he never had a chance to use. Ryan had to cancel the next lesson due to a previous engagement he couldn’t get out of. Trying not to let his disappointment echo through his cell phone, Mike rescheduled Ryan for later on that week.

Mike hung up his cell, pocketed it, grabbed his jacket from the back, jammed a beanie over his head and headed outside, ignoring Bill’s questions and concerns.

Mike didn’t know why he was so disappointed in Ryan not showing up. He couldn’t control the obligations Ryan couldn’t get out of. A little puff of white air escaped from his lips as he sighed. He shoved his hands deep into his jacket pockets and found himself in the area where the busker normally played.

Mike looked around and wondered why he had come this way; the busker wasn’t even playing right now. Kicking a small pile of snow, Mike scowled and turned around, intent on heading back to the music store to warm up.

Maybe Bill would have some hot chocolate ready. He was on a hot chocolate kick recently and Mike was benefiting from Bill’s experiments.

Heading down the sidewalk, Mike turned down the alleyway to take the shortcut to the back door of the store when a voice caught his attention.

“Please, I don’t have any money on me.”

It sounded really familiar to him and he hurried forward.

“That’s not what me and my friends think,” A male voice sneered.

Mike came across the sight of the busker he was crushing on being hassled by three guys who were bigger than him. The busker had his guitar case up against his chest like a shield and his eyes were darting at them nervously.

“I really don’t have any money,” The busker told them again. “I just came from the bank, I just deposited my money.”

“Bullshit,” The second guy said and looked the busker up and down. “How about you give us that guitar instead; I’m sure that’s worth something.”

“No!” The busker protested.

And it finally had gone too far for Mike and he stepped into the busker’s view.

“Hey! Why don’t you leave him alone?” Mike shouted at them, hands clenching into fists.

“Look at this,” The third guy laughed and glanced between the busker and Mike. “He thinks he’s your prince charming coming to rescue you!”

The first guy that sneered started laughing, a high pitch sound that grated on Mike’s nerves. But the hopeful look in the busker’s eyes had Mike standing firm.

“I said, why don’t you leave him alone,” Mike repeated, keeping an eye on the way the three were slowly breaking up and coming towards him.

The second guy smirked. “Okay, we’ll leave him alone. You look like you’ll have some money on you.”

Mike glared.

The third guy came around and swung wildly at Mike. Mike ducked out of the way, spinning right into the second guy’s arms. The first guy came forward and sucker punched Mike in the stomach.

Mike’s eyes bulged as he struggled to catch his breath.

There was a loud thudding sound and the second guy let go of Mike and fell to the ground. Managing to look over his shoulder, Mike saw the busker had used the guitar case of a weapon.

“Why you!” The third guy growled and went after the busker.

The busker back peddled quickly, but tripped over his feet, and Mike closed his eyes, realizing what he had to do if he wanted to save his crush. Focusing on his power, Mike winked out of existence and reappeared in front of the busker and punched the third guy out.

The first guy who had punched him, his eyes went wide and he pointed at Mike. “Mutie!”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Mike sneered, ignoring the building headache behind his eyes. It would soon turn into a migraine. That was the downside to his powers, the fucking headaches and migraines.

He winked out of existence once again and was suddenly in front of the first attacker.

“Boo!” Mike said, glaring at him.

The attacker yelped and scrambled away, out of the alleyway. The other one followed and left his unconscious friend behind.

Watching them disappear around the corner, Mike bit his lip and turned around to see the busker staring at him, hands clutching his guitar case.

Taking a step forward with his hand stretched out, Mike’s face fell when the busker shook his head and ran past Mike.

“Right,” Mike muttered and brought his hand down, clenching it into a fist. “Like anyone would really want me.” He concentrated and teleported into the store’s backroom, right in front of Bill.

Bill yelled, hand clutching his chest. “Don’t do that, Mike!” He admonished him.

The headache was building behind his eyes and Mike knew it was going to turn into a full-blown migraine.

“Mike?”

“He saw me use my powers,” Mike whispered and groaned as his head started to throb. Reaching up, Mike rubbed at his temple. “He was going to get mugged and I had to use my powers and he fucking ran away.”

“The busker?” Bill asked quietly.

Mike gave a short jerky nod.

“Then more fool to him,” Bill said and guided Mike to the spare bed they kept in the back. “Sleep off the migraine I can see building; I’ll keep an eye on the store.”

Mike fell face first into the pillow on the small bed and managed to move his head to the side so he didn’t suffocate himself.

Within minutes, he was asleep.

~~~

The next few days had Mike glaring and snarling at all the customers that Bill threatened to make him work in the back for the rest of the Christmas season.

“You’re scaring the children, Mike,” Bill said waving his hands at him. “Think of the children!”

Mike just glared at him in reply.

Bill jazz hand him again. “Children.”

“Screw the children.”

Bill gasped.

The door opened and the bell above it jingled signalling the arrival of a new customer.

Mike and Bill were still glaring at one another until a cough forced them to break away and turn their heads.

“Ryan?”

Ryan Ross stood there, adorned in multiple scarves and a military pea coat, coffee cup in hand. “Hi Mike.” There was someone else behind Ryan, but they had ducked down like they were hiding.

“We don’t have a lesson scheduled for today, do we?” Mike asked confused. The past few days had been a little hazy.

Ryan shook his head no. “I’m here because I have a confession to make. I can play the guitar, very well. I’m in a band with three other friends and I only took the lessons because one of my friends wanted to know more about you but was shy.”

Mike and Bill looked at Ryan gobsmacked.

“It’s not to say you weren’t a bad teacher, but the lessons have to stop,” Ryan said grabbing the person behind him, jerking the busker into view who looked at Mike with wide eyes. “This is Kevin Jonas. He goes to the University of Chicago with me and is in the music program. He likes coffee, the colour blue and has almost as many scarves as me. He’s also an oblivious idiot and has something to say to you.” He glared at Kevin. “I cannot take your moping anymore. So say what you have to say.”

Kevin licked his lips. “I am really super sorry I ran away the other day and thank you for saving me from being mugged.”

Mike stared at Kevin, who fidgeted on spot, unsure of what to say.

“Huh?” Mike said, completely bewildered, and then yelped when Bill elbowed him in the ribs.

Kevin repeated his apology, head bowed a little and index fingers pressing against one another in a pattern. Ryan then elbowed Kevin the ribs, causing him to yelp and eye his friend. The taller man jerked his head at Mike meaningfully.

“Oh!” Kevin said, lifting his head up and looked at Mike hopefully. “Did you want to go get coffee?”

“I ah – “

“He would love to get coffee with you,” Bill cooed at Kevin, wrapping an arm around Mike so he couldn’t run away. “Wouldn’t you, Mike?”

Mike was about to say no, not liking how he was being cornered into a date, when Bill’s fingers tightened on his shoulder meaningfully.

“Sure,” he breathed out, a little defeated.

“Then it’s all settled,” Bill grinned and gently pushed Mike to the door leading to the backroom. “Why don’t you get your coat, Mike? I can watch the store for a few hours.” He eyed Ryan up and down. “I’m sure Mr. Ryan Ross will be more than helpful with the stock.”

“I beg your pardon?” Ryan asked in a baffled tone of voice.

“While our friends go and chat and drink coffee like the cool kids do, we can exchange information,” Bill said knowingly, winking at Ryan.

And before Mike knew it, he was standing outside the store with Kevin and mentally cursing Bill and his meddling ways.

“You don’t have to get coffee with me, if you don’t want to,” Kevin said softly, sneaking a glance at Mike out of the corner of his eye.

Mike shook his head. “It’s fine. Let’s go.” He started to walk towards the Starbucks and heard Kevin trail after him.

They walked in near silence; the only sounds they heard were the city and their own breathing. A hand on his jacket sleeve had Mike stopping and looking at Kevin, who was biting his bottom lip and looking at the alleyway where everything had unfolded.

“Having second thoughts?” Mike asked a bit sarcastically as he jerked his arm out of Kevin’s grasp.

Kevin shook his head no. “Just, come with me? To the alleyway, I want to show you something.”

Mike scowled before schooling his face into indifference. “Why should I?”

“Because I owe you an explanation for yesterday, besides buying you a cup of coffee,” Kevin said firmly, looking Mike in the eye.

And how could Mike argue with that. He nodded and followed Kevin into the alley.

Walking a ways into the alley, Mike decided they had gone far enough and stopped, crossing his arms over his chest to look at Kevin.

“So, um, yeah,” Kevin said softly. “It’s probably best if I just show you.”

Frowning in confusion, Mike’s eyes widened as Kevin bent over and _picked up_ the shadow of a piece of trash from the ground and wrapped it around him. All that was in front of him was Kevin, looking like a shadow.

“What the fuck?” Mike said aloud and stalked forward to poke Kevin in the shoulder. He shuddered as his fingers encountered coldness and he drew back. “You’re a mutant as well?”

Kevin nodded and fidgeted on spot. “I’m sorry I didn’t stay after you rescued me.” And Mike gaped, Kevin’s voice sounded echo-y and soft. “But I had never met another mutant before and I panicked.”

“And ran away,” Mike grimaced as he tried to see if there was anything of _Kevin_ in the shadow.

“Yeah, and ran away,” Kevin repeated. The air shimmered slightly around Kevin and the shadow flowed away from him and slithered to the ground, returning to its previous position. “So, now you know.”

Mike took a step forward looking at Kevin and poked the busker in the shoulder again. “So, you just use shadows to cloak yourself?”

“Sorta,” Kevin hummed a little, the noise pleasant to Mike’s ears. “It’s like I become the shadow itself and it lets me borrow its form for a little while.”

“You make it sound alive,” Mike said in wonder.

Kevin just shrugged and gave a half smile. “I don’t really know, it’s just – there.”

And Mike could understand that. His own powers were always wiggling in the back of his head, wanting to be used, and while he loved using his powers, they came with the downside of headaches that weren’t so fun.

“All right,” Mike said, nodding. “Coffee time?”

“Coffee time,” Kevin agreed, smiling so brightly that it made Mike’s stomach do a slight flip flop.

They walked out of the alleyway and if they were standing closer together than when they had left the music store, well, they didn’t comment on it.

~~~

The coffee date between Mike and Kevin went well; both of them tentatively asking questions about the other and feeling out how this would go.

Over the course of the next few days, Mike would stop by Kevin’s busking spot and bring him a fresh coffee while Kevin would visit the music store when he was done.

Bill called them, “Sickingly sweet.”

Mike could only roll his eyes as he rearranged the guitar rack in the front of the store. “You’re full of it, Beckett.”

It was also two weeks before Christmas, and Mike wondered if whatever he and Kevin had going on if it was too soon to think about getting a Christmas gift for the musician.

Any thoughts Mike had on the subject were interrupted by the bell jingling signalling a customer had arrived. Going to greet the person, Mike’s plastered-on smile turned more genuine as Kevin stomped on the rug, shaking the snow off.

Looking up, Kevin smiled at Mike. “Hi Mike!”

“Hey,” Mike said as he came forward, just stopping in front of Kevin.

Quickly looking around, Kevin reached up and pecked a kiss on Mike’s cheek and then blushed furiously.

Grinning, Mike led Kevin into the store. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

“Just happy to see you,” Kevin murmured as he looked around the store.

“C’mon,” Mike said, grabbing Kevin’s hand and leading him to the backroom.

“Don’t do anything I would do back there,” Bill called out to them. Kevin’s cheeks were still red with embarrassment as Mike rolled his eyes.

They tucked themselves behind a stack of boxes as Mike crowded into Kevin’s space. Kevin bit his lip as he looked up at Mike, fingers twisting a silver ring on his thumb.

“Mike,” Kevin said hesitantly.

“Yeah?” Mike asked huskily as he drank in his fill of Kevin. They hadn’t done much beyond a few stolen kisses and hand holding under the table. It was the longest time Mike had gone without sex in a relationship and he wasn’t exactly sure why.

“Just, we need to talk before we go any further,” Kevin said in a rush as he tried to take a step back, but he only succeeded in bumping against the metal frame holding multiple boxes.

 _Talk. Kevin wanted to talk. Fuck._

Mike reluctantly took a step back and tried to focus. “Okay, what did you want to talk about?”

“Um, well us,” Kevin said bluntly. “It’s just, we’re boyfriends, right?”

“What the fuck, Kevin?” Mike asked confused and then stared at him. “Yeah we’re boyfriends.”

Kevin breathed a little sigh of relief. “Okay, good.” He smiled. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

“I don’t see a problem with that,” Mike chuckled, running a finger down Kevin’s cheek.

“Yes, well,” Kevin stammered a little and tried to ignore the finger. “I want to do a lot of things with you but –“

“But what?”

Kevin fidgeted in spot before bringing up his hand with the silver ring on his thumb. Mike had noticed it a couple of times, but hadn’t thought much of it. Lots of guys wore jewellery.

Mike raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a purity ring,” Kevin blurted out. “And I made a promise not to have sex until marriage and then I met you and I just want.”

“What?”

“It’s a purity ring,” Kevin repeated softly. “It was this promise my brothers and I made when we were younger to our parents.”

“Not to have sex until marriage,” Mike said a bit dumbly.

Kevin nodded. “Yeah, but I want you, a lot. But the promise is important to me, maybe not to my brothers anymore, but I always keep my promises.”

“So you’re a virgin?” Mike blurted out, a little bewildered.

The shadows near Kevin’s feet wavered slightly before creeping up his legs slowly. Biting his lip, Kevin nodded, unsure of what to say.

Mike made a hand gesture in the air. “So, _never_? With anybody?”

“Never,” Kevin whispered as the shadows swept past his knees now.

 _Okay, that was kind of hot, but seriously? A virgin? That was really rare nowadays._ Sighing, Mike looked down and noticed the shadows. “Um, Kevin. Your shadows are trying to eat your knees.”

Kevin looked down and let out a frustrated noise as he closed his eyes and concentrated. The shadows retreated back to their respective objects.

“Sorry,” Kevin whispered as he leaned back against the metal frame. “I usually have great control, but if I’m really nervous or scared or upset, it just – “Kevin made a hand gesture in the air.

But Mike understood.

Powers were tricky sometimes, even as you got older.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Mike replied back and framed Kevin’s face with his hands. “I understand about the powers and the virgin thing; okay, I might not totally understand that part but I’ll respect your decision to wait.”

Kevin breathed out a huge sigh of relief, sagging against Mike. “Thank you.” He brought his arms around to pull Mike into a hug. “I always knew when I met the right someone I might have to rearrange the vow and I do want _things_ with you, but for now can we keep it above the waist?”

Mike smiled that he was Kevin’s right someone. “Yeah, we can keep it above the waist.” He moved his hands down and rested them on Kevin’s hips. “See, above the waist.”

“Mike,” Kevin chided him, huffing out a laugh.

“Hey, I’m totally keeping it within your respective boundaries,” Mike gently teased.

“Mean thing,” Kevin said, but he was grinning ear to ear.

Mike’s response was to kiss Kevin breathlessly until Kevin’s toes curled at the sensation.

~~~

EPILOGUE

It was Christmas Eve and Mike was busy putting the last of the decorations on his tree. He hadn’t planned on even having a tree this year, but Kevin had said he wasn’t going home this year.

Mike couldn’t stand the sad look on Kevin’s face so he found a fake tree, lights, some cheap decorations and a lot of tinsel. There were a few presents under the tree, one for Bill, some for parents and siblings, and a couple for Kevin.

Mike glanced at the clock and let out a swear; Kevin should be here in a few minutes.

Placing the last decoration on the tree, he got down to his knees to slither under it and turn the lights on. A knock on his apartment door had him swearing again as he got the plug in and got out from under the tree.

Quickly hurrying over to the door, socked feet slip-sliding on the wood floor, Mike yanked the door open with a wide smile.

“Kevin,” He grinned.

Kevin had a couple of presents in his hands and was grinning at Mike. “Hey Mike.”

Mike just stared, taking in his fill of Kevin. He’d only seen him a few hours ago, but it felt longer.

“Hey,” He grinned a bit dopily as they just stood there.

“Are you going to let me in?” Kevin asked, tilting his head forward a little.

Letting out a sheepish, “Whoops.” He stood aside, taking the presents from Kevin’s hands and letting him in. Setting the presents under the tree, he hurried back over to hand up Kevin’s coat.

“You have a tree,” Kevin said a little bewildered as he wandered forward, hand skimming over the fake pine.

“Yeah, well, you said you weren’t going home for Christmas and I thought—” Mike trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

“Thank you,” Kevin breathed and turned around to press a kiss to Mike’s lips.

Grinning, Mike tugged Kevin in a bit closer. They kissed a bit longer before Mike reluctantly pulled away and Kevin made a protesting noise. “Why’d you stop?”

Mike gestured at the bowl of popcorn on the table. “I thought we could make garland and drink hot chocolate while watching Christmas movies.”

Kevin lit up with delight. “You are a complete sap, Michael Stephen Carden.”

Mike merely shrugged. “What can I say? You bring the sap out in me.”

Grinning, Kevin pulled Mike down for another kiss. “Merry Christmas, Mike,” he mumbled against Mike’s lips.

“Merry Christmas, Kevin.”


End file.
